Sole Mate
by SpiceyIceey
Summary: Birthday one shot for Arashi wolf princess requested by Vampygurl402. Inuyasha/Kagome. Slight Kouga/ Kagome


Okay everyone this is a super duper late birthday fic for Arashi wolf princess which was requested by Vampygurl402. I'm not sure if you all know this but Het pairings really aren't my thing but my friend asked if I would write a story for Inuyasha which was New Beginnings a SesKag story. It's probably going to be my only Het pairing I ever write besides this one shot, and it's honestly because I have no inspiration for it anymore I lost my muse and I don't want to write something that I don't put my heart into that's just a insult to all fanfiction writers and to you the readers. But I said I would write it so here is my birthday fic for Arashi I hope you like it and Happy Late Late Birthday.

Sole mate

"Ughhhhh! I can't believe him! He.. He.. that no good dirty rotten... ugh!" Kagome paced around d In her room, which was a complete mess. Her desk lamp was turned over, her closet was completely trashed, Buyo was terrified to even come in the house because of her shrieking.

"Kagome tell me what happened. " Her best friend of 11 years sat on her bed, scratching his ear.

"You wanna know fine, I'll tell you."

**Flashback**

Kagome was awoken by her alarm clock, she gently pressed it down and looked outside her window, it was was a perfect day. The sky was clear, it wasn't too hot or too humid it was just right. she had a wonderful nights sleep and was ready to go.

Her mother came in and served her breakfast in bed which was absolutely amazing. Her brother Souta gave her a lavender scarf he had made with a friend of his, when Kagome teased him about her being his girlfriend he sputtered and ran off. Her grandpa gave her a lucky charm and some roots from a old tree outside the lake by their house saying it would bring her luck in love and life. Her mom's present was the best though, it was a brand new cell phone the IPhone 5 the one she had been wanting for months.

"I hope you use it for the right reasons Kagome. " Her mother spoke softly, her daughter was 16, a young woman and she was proud of her.

Kagome hugged her mom and kissed her on the cheek and began to dress. Her mother was taking her out to get a makeover because tonight her boyfriend Kouga was taking her out for dinner and a movie. This was their first big date and she was so excited.

Kouga was perfect. He had shoulder length black hair, tan skin, beautiful blue eyes and was captain of the soccer team and his high school. Kagome was lucky he even looked at her twice. He was a senior at Northwest High School the magnet school while Kagome was a sophomore at South High. They met at Kagome ' s best friend San go's birthday party three months ago, when San go's boyfriend Miroku introduced them. To Kagome it was love at first sight, he was charming, handsome, smart and athletic something that at her high school no one was.

At first they were just study partners meeting up at the central library every Tuesday and Thursday. But when Kouga said that he wanted to be more than friends Kagome let at the opportunity to date the popular senior. She loved when she would walk into school and he girls would look at her with envy and respect. Sango teased her about it constantly saying that she was only dating him for the popularity but Kagome knew she was only joking she would never do that.

Of course her other best friend Inuyasha, who she had been friends with since they were 5 and 7 was not at all pleased. He went to the same magnet school as his older brother Sesshomaru and Kouga and was a senior as well as the captain of the baseball team. He told her everyday that he was only with her to get in her pants but she didn't believe him. He was just jealous that she had a boyfriend and he was single.

"Kagome are you listening to me?" Inuyasha yelled in her ear, here they were at the park since it was Saturday they didn't have school and Inuyasha told her he had a present for her. But she only had a limited time frame to get from the park to the salon where her mother was get to her hair done.

"Yes, Inuyasha. .. you don't have to blow hot air everywhere, save some for the balloons. " Kagome laughed as Inuyasha stuck his tongue out. His silver white hair and golden eyes made woman fall all over him, except Kagome never felt that way he was just Inuyasha. Although he was one of the most egotistical, self absorbed, sexist, and rude person she had ever met but that was Inuyasha for you.

"Don't open it until tonight. Exactly at midnight ya hear? Otherwise it will be ruined. And it will be all your fault." Kagome waved him off and put the envelope in her purse which was a present from Sango and waved goodbye as she left the bench and the park and walked to the Salon where her mother was.

After two hours of being primped, coddled and curled her normally straight hair was in tight curls falling to her shoulder blades, it was parted off to the side to show her face which her mother had put a little bit of make up on to make her more "grownup". She had a light pink gloss that sparkled, light pink eye shadow and mascara on to accentuate her brown eyes.

She and her mother hurried home, she only had an hour to get ready for her date with Kouga! After showering, taking extra care not to mess up her hair or makeup she was ready to go. She was wearing a pink shirt that her mother had bought her with a black skirt and small black pumps to complete the outfit. She bounded down the stairs and out the door and into Kouga's car.

"Wow you look great Kagome!" Kouga praised. He was wearing dark jeans, Sperry's, a black dress shirt and had his hair tied up in a high ponytail showing off his blue eyes. His white teeth sparkled when he smiled at her and Kagome felt her heart speed up and her face heat.

He drove to the Paolo theater downtown and hopped out, opening the door for her. The walked to the booth and he bought their tickets. The inside of the movie theater smelled like popcorn, dr. Pepper and nacho cheese, they only got candy and slushies because they were going out to eat after this. They sat in the down in the dark movie theater and waited for the movie to start.

Kagome was having a blast. Here she was with the hottest guy in high school history on her birthday, holding hands and eating skittles. She didn't mind the fact that Kouga was in his phone the whole time or that he wasn't really paying attention to her at all. He was busy, being the most popular guy must be alot of hard work but she was going to be the perfect girlfriend for him.

The movie was a romantic comedy where the boy and girl are best friends but are dating other people. But after seeing the real side of each other they fall in love and humiliate their exes at the school dance. Kagome laughed and cried at some parts, Kouga was still on his phone but he was smiling so she was happy he was enjoying it too.

The movie ended and Kagome took a break to use the bathroom, inside she freshened up her makeup and fixed her hair. She heard two other girls talking about how hot Kouga was and beamed that her boyfriend was the best! She walked out with a skip in her step and found Kouga sitting by the car on the phone, he looked panicked at first but she just mouthed for him to keep talking and she would wait in the car. After about 10 minutes, Kouga jumped in and drove off to the Mexican restaurant where they would eat at.

"You sure sounded like you were having a good talk." Kagome spoke breaking the silence in the car.

"Yea that was a friend of mine, telling me some really funny stuff." Kouga laughed, while leaning back in the seat. He couldn't wait for the end of the night, she was going to love it. Kagome smiled and looked out at the city passing them by. Sango was with Miroku at his house for their movie night. Inuyasha was probably with some girl. She shook her head she could not think about him at a time like this, it would definitely bring her down.

They pulled into the very expensive restaurant's parking lot. The white brick masterpiece had a fountain in front of it. A mermaid and a king holding each other. She could see her and Kouga being like that. The maitree'd showed them to the table. A very private, white clothed tabled in the back near the windows where they over looked the city. The sun had just set so the stars hadn't come all the way out but it was perfect nonetheless.

Kouga ordered first getting an enchilada plate while Kagome got fish tacos with a peach and mango sauce on the side. They talked about school projects and games, although Kouga was still glancing at his phone and wasn't really participating in the conversation that much. After a while Kagome just kept quite and let the music playing in the background be their conversation. It was romantic how Kouga asked for empadas for her as a birthday gift and after she had finished the delightfully sweet treat they left.

He pulled up to her house and walked her to her door. She was nervous because Kouga never did this before, sure they had kissed but they never went farther than that. Kouga held her hand as they stood in front of the red wood door.

" Kagome I wanted to tell you this awhile ago but I just couldn't, so I wanted to wait until after your birthday but going through tonight I realized I had to tell you." Kagome was trembling. This was it he was going to say it! Take that all you naysayers!

"Okay Kouga. " She gripped his hand tighter and he heart speed up again.

"The truth is for a while now..."

Kagome closed her eyes and smiled.

"I've been in love with someone else."

She KNEW it! He loved - WHAT?

"Yea, I mean you're a great girl and all but this girl Ayame, she's perfect for me. And after dating you for a couple of months she finally said yes when I asked her out and it was all thanks to you." Kouga was smiling at her, but Kagome ' s heart was broken.

In love with someone else? But tonight was so perfect...

"Was that who you were on the phone with? And the whole night you were texting and talking to her? On my birthday while you're out with me?! I can't believe you!" Kagome ripped her hand away and slapped him right across the face, she then kneed him in the crotch with her shoe, smiling at his yelp of pain.

"Get out and don't come back." Kouga limped off and Kagome unlocked the door and ran up to her room, her family had gone out for the night and wouldn't be back.

She couldn't call Sango and ruin her night as well so she called Inuyasha.

**End Flashback**

"..And I don't want to hear I told you so." Kagome cried. Her make up was a mess so she was wiping it off in her bathroom, while griping to Inuyasha, who was just sitting in her bed.

She came back and sat down with with a huff. Inuyasha looked at his best friend and knew he was doing the right thing. "Well the guy didn't deserve you honestly. and besides who wants someone that's perfect? It seems to me that would be boring. Right?" Inuyasha grinned as Kagome sniffed and nodded slowly.

"I was just so happy you know? That finally someone liked me. It felt so good just to hold hands and kiss I wanted it so bad." Kagome looked out at the dark sky. She felt so used and violated.

"Kagome! Get over it! He was using you, he didn't deserve you and he sure as hell doesn't deserve you cry over him. So wipe your face off and let's order some pizza my treat." Inuyasha waggled his ivory eyebrows playfully and Kagome smiled. Inuyasha was always there for her.

After two hours of pizza, playing Inuyasha' s Xbox it was time for Inuyasha to head home. He waved goodbye to Kagome and left the house.

Kagome watched as Inuyasha left, it was about 5 minutes til midnight and Inuyasha ' s present laid down on her desk which he had cleaned up for her although he did throw a shoe at her claiming she lost its "sole mate" and after seeing him laugh at his horrible pun she couldn't help but join in.

At exactly midnight she tore open the envelope and read the piece of paper.

'Look out the window'

She looked up out of her window and gasped as she saw Inuyasha holding a cake, in her lawn which was lit up with sparklers. She ran downstairs and out the back door. "Inuyasha what's going on?"

Inuyasha almost looked sheepish. "Kagome I want to hold your hand and kiss you when I see you. Your my best friend and I know I don't deserve you but will you please give me a chance at being your boyfriend?" Kagome's heart froze.

She smiled as tears came to her eyes, she grabbed her shoe and held it out to him. " yes I'll be your 'sole mate'." She blew out the candles and was held by her best friend, her boyfriend and her 'sole mate'.

It was officially the best birthday present ever.

0000000000000000000000000000000000*000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Whew glad that is done! Please REVIEW Tell Me WHAT YOU think. This is the last Het pairing I will probably ever do besides finishing up New Beginnings which is on hiatus until I get my inspiration back so hopefully it comes soon but as you guys know I really only write yaoi. So hope you enjoyed Arashi! And vampy hoped you liked it too.

Oh by the way this really did happen to me. Young love is so beautiful *sniffs* heh. Jk.


End file.
